Looking Right Through You
by SHANTI SYNDROME
Summary: Sasuke's past was one none would want to experience. The pain, the suffering would be so much for a person, nonetheless a child. When Sasuke moved, he felt something. Happiness. It was all Naruto's doing. Love emerges, and love forgotten...
1. You and I Combined

Hallo, there. Shanti here! I'm on a roll of making fan fictions. xD

This one won't have humor unfortunately. Angst for Sasuke. On with the fic!

Warning: Yaoi, curses, and such. OOC?

Pairings: SasuxNaru, GaaxNaru, and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**IMPORTANTE: FIVE REVIEWS OR MORE EQUALS A NEW CHAPTER.**

'lalala' thinking.

_Lalala _memories

Lalala talking

**You and I Combined:**

'_He was always so strong!' Sasuke thought with his lips parting in disbelief. _

_---_

_Uchiha Itachi, sixteen years of age, was the pride of the Uchiha family. He became a black belt student at the age of six, and yet, he had never moved on. What else was there to do? Itachi most certainly did not want to be a sensei of martial arts, but he desired to become stronger. Power was what Itachi wanted, and he will never get enough of it. He needed to prove to himself that he was strong, but what would he do? Oh. He knew exactly what he would do, and it was pure genius. Something Itachi thought of without a doubt. _

_'I'll kill them all… with my bare hands,' Itachi thought with a tiny smirk. _

_Acting on impulse, Itachi gave his practice opponent a mid-air kick far too powerful than needed. _

_"Hey, Uchiha, calm down!" the sensei yelled, and ran to the fallen man._

_"He—he's dead, b—but how? It was only a kick!" the sensei stuttered._

_"It wasn't only a kick, Sensei," Itachi remarked, walking closer to the fallen man and teacher. _

_"It was a kick to a vital pressure point. As a sensei of martial arts, you must be aware of the pressure points. If you hit the exact point, one goes numb, but if you hit a vital pressure point, one will die. I guess even a sensei like you doesn't know about the vital pressure points. Pity, and now that you know, I have to kill you," Itachi said with no hint of emotion._

_'As if I wasn't going to kill you, anyways.' _

_"I—Itachi? Your eyes!" Sensei rose to run away, even if running away broke the code of honor. Honor didn't matter in this case, for Itachi's eyes turned dark red._

_Bloodshed._

_Enough bloodshed to make Itachi go on a rampage. _

_---_

_"Father? Mother? Itachi? Anyone?" Sasuke looked around in the darkness of his room. He was aware no one except himself would be in his room, but he felt alone. It was like there was no one in the premises of the house. Sasuke hopped out of bed, and waked out of his room. _

_"Hallo? Hallo? Kaa-san? Tou-san? Aniki?" and the only reply he had was his own echo. His worry then grew frantic. He ran to his parents' room. No one was there. He ran to his brother's room. No one was there. He ran to the kitchen. No one was there. He even ran to the bathroom, and no one was there! Sasuke sobbed and sobbed and his hands shook on the handle of the door that led to the living room. He finally gathered all his courage, and opened the door. _

_"Oh, hello, Sasuke, fancy seeing you here, and a happy birthday to you," Itachi greeted, holding the heads of father and mother in his hands. _

_Sasuke gasped, and his sobs gushed out. He wheezed, and fainted. The last thing he saw was red eyes gleaming in the dark, and the last thing he heard was a high-pitched scream. From his own mouth. _

_---_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_My alarm clock? It was all just a nightmare?' Sasuke thought with relief. _

_He opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. White. His room wasn't white, it was blue. There was no desk or nightstand either. The beeping noise came from one of those heart monitors that Sasuke saw in movies. This wasn't his room, this was a hospital room. _

_'Then… it was all real. Every bit of it. Father… the man who was never proud of me… Mother… the only woman who cared about me… both dead, and Itachi… the murderer of our parents.' _

_Sasuke screamed. Out of fear, out of frustration, and out of rage. Pure rage._

_Nurses ran into the room like a stampede of elephants. _

_"Sasuke!" one of the nurses yelled in concern._

_"His heartbeat is going haywire!" a nurse with short, black hair said._

_"Okay, all of you shut the hell up! I know exactly what this little brat needs," a longhaired blonde-haired woman said. _

_She walked up to Sasuke, smiled, and slapped him hard across the face._

_"Now, listen here, brat, there are patients here trying to take a goddamned nap, and we worked bloody hard to get them sleepy! We don't need you screaming like an idiot. We have this with us," the blonde-haired woman named Tsunade grabbed a needle out and showed it to Sasuke, "And it will knock you out cold. Do you want to go to sleep, or would you rather read a letter and open a container someone brought for you?"_

_"But ma'am—," Sasuke started._

_"Good, now let's get out of here," the nurses hesitated, then complied with the order. Tsunade muttered something like, "I need a drink…"_

_"… I can't read well. Oh, well, I guess I can give it a try."_

_Sasuke sat up, and saw a plastic box and a note on his bed. He grabbed it, and saw the box held a piece of cake and a plastic fork. Sasuke's eyebrows drew together at once in confusion._

_'Cakey?' _

_He opened the letter, and attempted to read._

_"Dear, little brother,_

_I am deeply sorry you had to en… counter that bloody scene. I wasn't expecting you would come until I left, but now I find that as a blessing. Do you hate me now? Do you loa…the me so much that you want to kill me? If so, good. Come and get me. I've been waiting for this to happen ever since you were born…_

_Your older brother,_

_Itachi_

_P.S: Since you won't be seeing me anytime soon, you should at least know that July 23__rd__ is your birthday… and something else."_

_Sasuke felt tears forming around his onyx eyes. That day… was his birthday, and he had forgotten. _

_"No one will understand…" Sasuke got up and ripped the tubes off his body._

_"…the rage I feel right now…" Sasuke walked out of the room unnoticed._

_"No one… will understand…" Sasuke ran out of the hospital door._

_"…why my life is getting better somehow…" Sasuke walked to his house that was covered with caution signs._

_"No one will _ever _understand…" Sasuke entered the empty house._

_"…how much I thank Itachi for giving me a reason to hate him…" Sasuke walked into Itachi's room._

_"No one… will understand" Sasuke took a throwing knife from under Itachi's pillow._

_"…that he gave me a reason to live!" he threw the knife into the mirror, and it shattered just like his heart. _

_---_

"Sasuke… time for school. It's your first day, you know," Kakashi said in a bored tone while reading his infamous orange _Icha Icha _novel.

Uchiha Sasuke, sixteen years of age, was transferring to Konoha Academy. They moved in summer for a new beginning. Their previous town did not accept Sasuke, and since Kakashi was his official guardian, he was also not accepted into society. Life wasn't too kind to them, but they took on the hardship. Ever since they moved, no one questioned them about who they are. Konohans never heard of their past, and accepted them.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware of that, I'm actually ready. I'm waiting for _you_," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, come on then," Kakashi muttered, deeply interested in his book.

Sasuke was way ahead of him. He was outside wearing a navy tee with black skinny jeans and a pair of Vans. Finally, Kakashi walked outside, and unlocked the car door. Sasuke slid in the passenger seat, and placed his blue backpack beside his feet. Kakashi got in, started the Mercedes Benz, and drove to Sasuke and Kakashi's new high school.

---

Sasuke walked into the office of his new school. The woman at the front desk smiled at him.

"Hello, Uchiha-kun, we've been expecting you, we are glad you decided to transfer here. Now, you need your pink slip, and schedule… Here you go," the secretary named Shizune handed him the said items, along with a map of the school.

"Arigato," Sasuke said politely.

"Anytime, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

Sasuke nodded, and sauntered out of the office. He looked at this schedule and found out that he had Literary Arts. Sasuke looked at the map to look for 4-B. He followed its directions, but couldn't find it. He was lost. Sasuke let out an aggravated growl.

"Hey, you the transfer?"

Sasuke turned his head to find a longhaired man with crystal-like eyes. He was wearing a purple tee with white jeans. He looked very beautiful.

"Yes, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, it's a pleasure to meet you," Neji smile lightly.

"Likewise. Could you tell me where 4-B is?"

"4-B? Oh, that's my first class, I'll walk you down. I always knew that that map was useless," Neji muttered, "We'd better get going, or Orochimaru-sensei will have our asses. Literally."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not at all."

Hyuuga Neji, age 16, was Sasuke's first friend.

---

They walked into class 4-B, and Sasuke was wondering where to sit when Neji signaled him over.

"You can sit next to me," Neji said.

Sasuke nodded and placed his backpack under his desk. Sasuke watched as students piled in. Sasuke looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes until class started.

'I guess no one wanted to risk getting detention.'

A girl with short dark hair and eyes identical to Neji's sat next to Sasuke's first friend.

"Good morning, Hinata-san," Neji greeted.

"H-hello, N-neji-kun, ano, w-who's that?" Hinata asked pointing to Sasuke.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, this is Hyuuga Hinata, my first cousin."

"A-a pleasure," said Hinata.

"The pleasure's all mine," Sasuke replied, smiling lightly.

Hinata blushed lightly. Sasuke turned his head towards the door. A girl with pink hair and a girl with blonde hair walked in. Their gazes landed on Sasuke.

"That _must _be the transfer!" the blonde squealed in utter delight.

"Yeah, no one this hot was here before!" the pink haired girl replied.

'Oh. No," Sasuke thought miserably.

"That's Haruno Sakura," Neji pointed to the pink-haired girl, "and that's Yamanaka Ino," he pointed to the blonde-haired woman.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Hey, Hyuuga, baby, aren't you going to introduce us to this hottie?" Sakura pouted.

Neji scowled at the endearment, but replied, "This is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke…" Ino and Sasuke purred at the same time. They glared at each other, and lashed out insults back and forth.

"God… I hate this class," a boy with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail groaned. A chubby boy with spiky brown hair eating potato chips agreed with the nod of his head.

"Oi, Shika-kun, Chouji-kun," Neji greeted.

"Oh, hey, Neji-kun," Chouji said cheerfully.

"Hey, Hyuuga-kun…" Shikamaru greeted half-heartedly while rubbing his eyes. He walked to a desk, and laid his head down to rest. Chouji sat next to him still eating his chips.

A blonde male walked in with a red head never leaving his side. The blonde-haired man's hair was spiky, and he was tanned with blue eyes. He wore an orange tee with blue jeans. In addition, he had whisker-like scars on his cheeks, which looked oddly appealing. The redhead, who was clinging to the blonde, had his hair ruffled, and he was pale with bluish-green eyes that looked like he overloaded on eyeliner or had a serious case of insomnia. He wore a red tee, white skinny jeans with a studded belt, and a pair of Vans. (A/N: Your typical Hot Topic shopper.) His forehead had a tattoo that said "love" in kanji. To put it simply, they were gorgeous.

"Hey, Naruto!" Neji greeted cheerfully.

Naruto grinned, "Yo, Nej! Who's this dude?"

Naruto pointed with his free hand to Sasuke, who blushed a tad bit.

"Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this Uzumaki Naruto," Neji introduced yet again.

"Nice to meet you! Oh, this is Sabaku no Gaara. Say hello, Gaara," Naruto said with a grin.

"Hello, Uchiha," Gaara growled with such menace that it could make your skin crawl.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Well, like I said **5 or more reviews** make updates. It's not mean, it's motivation!


	2. The Past Will Tell

Hallo, folks. Shanti here, providing you with the second chapter of "Looking Right Through You". Thank you, wonderful reviewers, I love thee so! Except you taximofo! You can go to HELL. Naw, I still love you. Even though you don't like my hidden Itachi bashing. ;D

**Warning: Yaoi, language (maybe), Shounen Ai, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.**

'_Hey…' _is Naruto talking in someone's mind.

'Hey…' is thoughts.

"Hey…" is talking.

"**Hey!" **unknown for now.

**The Past Will Tell:**

Naruto frowned, and then smiled quickly, "I'm sorry about that, but Gaara isn't used to strangers."

"Souka… it's fine," Sasuke replied, looking at the somewhat possessive redhead.

Naruto walked to the back to sit behind Neji. Gaara involuntarily let go of Naruto and sat behind Sasuke. A pale hand landed on a tanned one, and slowly Gaara glanced at Naruto, his eyes searching. Naruto grinned his usual grin that made Gaara's heart flip.

'_What are you worried about? He's just a transfer!_' Naruto's voice echoed in Gaara's head.

Sasuke wasn't _just_ a damned transfer, Gaara knew for sure. The moment he saw Sasuke he knew something was going to change and not for the better. Gaara knew the look Sasuke was giving Naruto. He knew it very well. It was a look that Gaara longed to give Naruto; a look of lust. Gaara was just a brother to Naruto, nothing more, and that was what tore at his heart the most.

Gaara nodded, even though he didn't believe Naruto's logic. Naruto squeezed Gaara's hand gently and smiled, and Gaara smiled back lightly.

The door slammed open, and Orochimaru stepped in. He had paper white skin and golden eyes that made his whole demeanor appear snake-like. His golden eyes examined at his surroundings carefully when they finally locked on Sasuke. Sasuke shifted in his seat.

'Uh, oh.' (A/N: Pedomaru's raping Sasuke with his eyes! D: )

"Pink slip?" Orochimaru asked, tapping his foot expectantly.

"Yes, Sensei," Sasuke got up and gave Orochimaru-sensei the pink slip to sign. Once Orochimaru did, he gave Sasuke the slip back.

"Arigato," Sasuke said, and went to his desk to sit.

'Man, I thought I was going to die.'

"Turn to page three hundred and thirty-one in your Literature textbook. Ugh, and for Christ's Sake, give Uchiha a damned book!" Orochimaru yelled.

---

"Finally, it's lunch time! My favorite subject! I'm _so_ hungry," Naruto groaned, and, as if on cue, his stomach grumbled. Gaara, who was, of course, by his side, rubbed Naruto's stomach, looking worried.

'Its fine, Gaara, I'm just hungry, that's all. Quit worrying,' Naruto grinned, and Gaara smiled lightly while nodding. Gaara took Naruto's hand in his, and they walked to the cafeteria. Once they got there, Naruto immediately went on the long line for food, and Gaara followed. After a short period of time, Naruto's eyebrows creased.

'_Oh, crap, bathroom! Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go_!'

Gaara rolled his eyes, and took a step to follow him until Naruto stopped him. Gaara looked up at Naruto in confusion.

'_Stay on line! I don't want to wait so long again for food. Here's some cash, if I'm not back yet. You know what I like_.'

Gaara growled, but reluctantly obeyed.

'You're a pal, thanks!' and with that Naruto ran off.

With Naruto gone, Gaara felt a weight on him; a weight that only Naruto could lift. Gaara sighed.

'A pal, huh? That's it, Naruto? That's all you're willing to give me? You're going to reward me with friendship when I gave you my heart?' Gaara thought miserably.

---

Uchiha Sasuke spotted Gaara on line for lunch without Naruto. Strange… He decided to go over there to talk to Gaara. However, Haruno and Yamanaka were behind him.

'Oh, God,' Sasuke groaned. Despite his agony, Sasuke walked towards them.

"Oi, Yamanaka, Haruno, can I cut you?" Sasuke asked as casual as possible.

Ino's and Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Anything, like, for you, Sasuke-kun," they said in unison. They glared at each other, and started to bicker. As Sasuke cut them, Gaara grew wary.

"What do you want from me?" Gaara asked his voice raspy.

"And a hello to you, Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara ran a hand down his naturally ruffled hair red hair in a frustrated manner and turned around.

"Oi, why are you always around Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Slowly, Gaara turned back around, his expression grave.

"What is it to you?" Gaara sneered.

Sasuke shrugged, "Just pure curiosity."

"I don't know about you, but I think curiosity killed the cat."

'And oh, how I'd love it if you were the cat, Uchiha," Gaara thought, eyes flashing maliciously.

Just before Gaara was about to raise a hand, Naruto ran back. Sasuke blinked, and saw Naruto's back in front of him, arms raised in a defending manner.

'Don't. You. Dare,' Naruto commanded Gaara.

Gaara brought his hand down, and looked down at his feet.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a tone of worry.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, "Yes… why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto frowned, and then grinned hastily, "Good! Come one, Gaara, I'm not so hungry anymore."

Sasuke stared as the pair walked out of the cafeteria.

"Excuse me, sir?" one of the cafeteria women tried to get his attention.

"Oh, I'll have a slice of pizza that's plain," Sasuke took his food, and paid.

Sasuke walked towards the table Neji occupied with his friends. He sat down next to Neji.

"Oi, what happen over there when you were in line?" Neji asked, and the others nodded, interested.

"I don't even know, Hyuuga."

---

Naruto and Gaara were in the bathroom in one of the stalls. Gaara sat on the toilet while Naruto stood.

"What do you think you were going to do there?" Naruto asked using a voice that anyone could hear.

Gaara remained silent, looking at his suddenly interesting shoes. He never noticed how clean they were.

"Gaara, please answer me."

Gaara looked up reluctantly. His face was stoic. "What did you think I was going to do? Play patty-cake with him? I was going to fucking kick his ass!" Gaara said with pure anger.

Naruto stayed silent, waiting for an explanation.

"You know why? He was pissing me off! The way he looks at you, and don't act like you didn't know. You know, I know, and soon everyone will now if he keeps it up."

"So? Why did you feel the need to kick his ass?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara stared at him as if he wasn't aware. Gaara stood up and closed the space between them.

"Because, you idiot, I love you." Unable to control his feelings, Gaara kissed him.

'I loved you ever since we met, and I still don't know why you never searched my mind to find that out… and yet, that only makes me love you more…'

---

**Gaara's Point of View**:

_Tormented by day, tormented by night… Tormented by light, tormented by the darkness that engulfed me…_

_I was Sabaku no Gaara, and I was only six years of age, and yet, I was the most hated person of Suna. It was as if the only thing I did wrong was live my life. However, it killed another. My life on Earth killed my mother, if I wasn't born, kaa-san would still be here. She died just for me to live, and yet, I wished I were in her place. _

_-_

_I picked a rose from the garden my mother took care of. It was so precious to her because it was almost impossible to grow any flower in this desert, yet she accomplished it… with love. I touched my forehead with my free hand. Love. At a time, I thought I knew exactly what love was, but I was mistaken. Love was not a feeling of deeply caring for a person. Love was just a sham; an utter word that made one feel like he or she was important. Love was just a sugarcoated word. _

_I looked at the rose in my hand, and I realized that I pricked myself with one of its thorns. Blood trickled down my finger. I stared at my finger, and smiled. It was beautiful. That blood oozed from my finger made me wonder. Perhaps, if I got enough of this substance out of my body, my wish would come true. However, there were no weapons around. All the weapons for fighting had been locked away, and it was forbidden to use one, except for, of course, war. I thought that was stupid. Violence would never end. Kitchen knives could be used as a weapon, yet are those locked away? No. Otou-san might be the stupidest person I was ever associated with. He brought shame upon the title of Kazekage. _

_I looked up at the sky. Stars. It was a beautiful sight to see. Stars are not only a delight to look at, but they are also guides. Where would the stars lead me? There was only one way to find out. I walked and walked and walked. Endlessly… wondering where the stars would guide me. I looked around at my surroundings. Nothing was familiar anymore. Where… am… I? I started to run. Did the stars mislead me? Before I knew it, the stars disappeared. It was day. There were no stars to guide me anywhere, even if it was to my own deathbed. I collapsed. I stressed my body far too much. _

_'_Oi, Gaara-chan!_' a voice shouted._

_W-who was that? How did the person who my name? I opened my eyes slightly. I looked at the person who turned out to be a boy. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. His skin was tan, and for some reason, there were whisker-like scars on his cheeks. I pushed myself up, and looked at my surroundings. I was in a room. It was small and simple, although the color of the wall burned my eyes. It was orange. _

_"Who might you be?" I asked, glaring at him intently. _

_'_I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Gaa-chan!_' Naruto's voiced boomed inside of my head._

_How? Who, no, _what, _were you, Uzumaki? How was it that you were able to talk to me in my head? Was I going mad? Was I dreaming? I didn't have the faintest idea._

_"How… did you do that?" I asked, fear covering my voice._

_'_I dunno, actually. My guard said that I could "enter people's minds", but I'm not sure. I was able to do it since I could talk! Isn't that cool?_'_

_"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? _

_Naruto's eyebrow creased, "But I can talk like this, if you want! Um, I didn't mean to freak you out. You're not the first that was freaked out. I can stop!"_

_"It's not a bother. I just didn't expect that. So, all you can do is talk to people in their minds?"_

_"Actually, no. I can read your mind, too! Ano, I think I can—" Naruto was cut off when a man rushed through the door. He had brown hair, dark skin, and a scar across his nose. He looked frantic._

_"Naruto! Where were you? I was looking all over for you…" He trailed off, and looked at me._

_"Iruka-sensei! This is Gaara, I found him in the woods just laying there. He looked like he needed help."_

_Iruka's features softened, "Is that so? That's very nice of you, Naruto."_

_Naruto grinned, "I know. Hey, Gaa-chan, this is my guard, Iruka-sensei!"_

_Iruka sighed, "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm your guardian, not your guard."_

_"Whatever," Naruto grinned, "Hey, can Gaa-chan and me go outside to play?"_

_"Sure, but don't go to far from the house," Iruka warned._

_"Will do, see you!"_

_Suddenly, Naruto took my hand in his and ran out the door. Once we were outside, Naruto let go of my hand. All of that warmth depleted from my hand, and I craved for more. I stared at my hand. What was wrong with me? Warmth was not a new feeling for me. I lived in the desert, so of course, it wasn't. However, this kind of warmth was different. Warmth that you can never get sick of… what was it? Warmth full of… love? I shook my head mentally. Love was a fake feeling only to make people feel better about themselves. Nothing more. _

_I looked up at the sky. Only the Sun and clouds filled the space. There were no stars to guide me back home. Wait… where did the stars lead me anyway? Did it serve a purpose? I looked at the blonde's figure who was basking in the sunlight. I closed my eyes to clear the nonsense in my mind. That was preposterous. When I was deep in thought, I found that Naruto was staring at me. I tilted my head to the side in question._

_"Don't go."_

_Before I knew it, I was in Naruto's arms. _

_'_You're… the only one! The only person (1) who didn't run way! You're the only one who didn't shun me 'cause I was different. You're the only one who treated me like a person! Don't go… please, don't go…

'Where would you go, if you leave? Home? What home? Is that the place where you tried to run away from in the first place?'

_I felt moisture around my eyes, and a sob threatening to come out. Where _would _I go? He was so right…_

'What is this to you? A hug, right? Were you ever held like this? Weren't you only hugged for show? Wasn't it a hug full of hate?'

_My eyes widened, my sobs escaped, and my body shook. Naruto rubbed my back to soothe me. Timidly, I wrapped my arms around Naruto. Naruto gave me something I never had back in Suna. Maybe I did die… and was revived by this little bundle of blonde. _

_---_

"You're… in love with me?" Naruto said after he broke off the kiss.

"Yes, Naruto. I loved you ever since you saved me."

"Gaara… I _love _you, but I'm not _in love _with you. You're my best friend, and you're like a brother to me. Even when I fall in love, I'll never stop loving you," Naruto said sincerely.

Gaara felt tears threatening to fall. Naruto sighed, and hugged Gaara.

'At least you didn't push me away, abandon me, and crush my heart even more. Naruto… you're beautiful in and out, and whoever wins your heart doesn't deserve you.'

Gaara tightened his hold on Naruto. Might as well embrace what you can have… even when it is only friendship.

End o' chapter

(1): Not including Iruka, of course.

A/N: So, that's chapter two! Thank you, taxiphobia for the editing, you're a doll. I decided. **IMPORTANT: SEVEN- TEN REVIEWS EQUALS A NEW CHAPTER.**

Why? Because I see crap that gets more reviews than I do. Like, I see BS that gets twenty reviews with only two chapters. Crap meaning obvious grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and confusing to read. Get it, got it, good. Thank you! Love you, and review! It motivates me.


End file.
